Feel That Fire
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *DRABBLES* A not-so-simple tale of High School Sweethearts. -Sess/Kags- Rated for later chapters. Written for Dokuga contest's Puppy Love Challenge.
1. Break the Spell

A/N: This little story was written for Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge. It's told in **DRABBLE-LENGTH** snippets. (Ye have been warned)

Title: Break the Spell  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Shake! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 167  
Summary: Sesshomaru's distracted during practice. [AU]

**Break the Spell**

Sesshomaru really wished that the cheerleaders would find somewhere else to practice. They were a huge distraction. Well, not so much the team as a whole, but one in particular; Kagome. Was it absolutely necessary for them to practice next to the grandstand during football practice? Did she _have_ to wear that tank top and barely-there shorts? All torture and all avoidable as far as Sesshomaru was concerned.

"Taisho!"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards the sound of his coach's voice and a football smacked into his facemask. His head snapped back as far as his shoulder pads would allow it, but he didn't stagger or fall down, something he was thankful for. Some of the guys were already snickering; if he had fallen he'd have never heard the end of it.

"You can watch your girlfriend shake her little pompoms later," Coach barked. "Focus! Three laps!"

Sesshomaru nodded and jogged off the field and onto the track cursing himself and the coach, but most of all Kagome.

* * *

Posted on: November 28th 2012


	2. Read My Mind

Title: Read My Mind  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Take a Bow! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Profanity, Innuendo  
Word Count: 216  
Summary: Sesshomaru tells Kagome how is day went. [AU]

**READ MY MIND**

Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's wrist and yanked her towards him until she collided with his chest. She smiled up at him and rolled onto the balls of her feet, expecting to meet him halfway in a kiss, but Sesshomaru tilted his head back slightly and frowned.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused with his reaction.

"I got hit in the facemask with a ball and had to run three extra laps today because of you." Kagome tried to fight a smile but was unsuccessful. "It isn't funny."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Kagome teased. "And how is this _my_ fault?"

"You're fucking distracting as hell Kags."

Kagome smiled. "Why, thank you."

"That wasn't exactly a complement," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Who threw the ball at you?"

"Coach." Kagome cringed. "Yep," Sesshomaru agreed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, more for the situation than fault.

"You're worth getting smacked in the face and having to run laps," Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to hers.

Kagome laughed. "So…you're not mad?"

"No. I got it out of my system while I was running."

"Does this mean we're still going to your house?" Kagome asked with a sly grin.

Sesshomaru kissed her, quick and hard, holding her firmly against him. "You bet your tight little distracting ass we are," he murmured against her lips causing Kagome to giggle.

* * *

Posted on: November 28th 2012


	3. Road Trippin'

Title: Road Trippin'  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Drop It! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Sexy times  
Word Count: 231  
Summary: Distractions while driving are a no-no. [AU]

**ROAD TRIPPIN'**

Sesshomaru realized his life was full of clichés: He was the star quarterback for the football team, he dated a cheerleader, and he drove a classic muscle car. These were the things that made up cheesy high school-themed movies. So long as no one randomly broke out into song like in _Grease_, he guessed it didn't matter much.

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across the seat until she was next to him. Sesshomaru glanced at her, but quickly returned his eyes to the road.

"Can I help you?" He asked jokingly.

"I might be able to help _you_," Kagome said softly, sliding one hand across his thigh to his crotch.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.

Kagome stroked him through his shorts a few times and then squeezed. "Yeah."

"Shit!" Sesshomaru cursed, jerking the wheel to avoid driving off the road. He hadn't even realized that he'd been watching her hand.

Kagome laughed as he gripped her hand with his own. "If we want to get to my house in one piece you need to keep your hands to yourself."

"You could always pull over," Kagome suggested.

"We're five minutes away from my house; I think I can hold out."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, having no trouble pulling her hand away to stroke him again.

"Yes," Sesshomaru hissed, grabbing her hand. "Seriously, stop, before we wreck."

"Okay, okay," Kagome said laughing.

* * *

Posted on: November 29th 2012


	4. Get On Top

Title: Get On Top  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Roll Over! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/Hentai  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sexy times, Profanity  
Word Count: 376  
Summary: The pressure's on before the parents arrive home. [AU]

**GET ON TOP**

Sesshomaru had Kagome naked and pinned on her back beneath him. She squirmed as his hand slid tortuously slow down her body.

"Sesshomaru, please stop," Kagome said breathlessly.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her with a lazy smile on his lips. "It's only fair that I get to tease you after the way you teased me."

"I'm all for teasing," Kagome paused to give him a deviant smile. "but, I'm worried about the fact that your parents will be home soon."

Sesshomaru glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand; they had roughly twenty minutes before one or both of his parents would likely arrive home and getting caught fucking his girlfriend wasn't exactly up there on his to-do list.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Any suggestions?"

"Roll over," Kagome commanded with a wicked smile.

Sesshomaru complied, holding Kagome against him as he rolled onto his back, effectively reversing their roles with her now straddling his hips.

"I can finish faster this way," Kagome explained as she repositioned herself.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to complain; watching Kagome ride him was a highlight of _any_ day. As Kagome slowly lowered herself onto his length a little moan escaped her lips. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's hips, thrusting upwards to meet her, causing her to gasp.

"God, that feels so good," Kagome moaned for him.

Sesshomaru smirked. He loved it when she was vocal and the closer she got to her release, the filthier she became. Kagome sped up the pace and Sesshomaru easily matched it, bending his knees and placing his feet on the bed for better leverage. Kagome fell forward, her hands gripping Sesshomaru's shoulders as he gripped her hips tighter and set a new, more determined pace.

"Yes!" Kagome hissed, her eyes fluttering closed. "Right there. Make me come!"

Sesshomaru happily obeyed, pounding into her until she cried out his name in rapture, sending him over the edge as well. Kagome collapsed completely and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her back holding her close as they caught their breath.

"I should probably shower," Kagome mused aloud.

Sesshomaru kissed her temple. "You'll have to make it quick."

"Two minutes is all I need," Kagome teased.

* * *

Posted on: November 29th 2012


	5. Little Things Give You Away

Title: Little Things Give You Away  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Jumping Through Hoops! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Innuendo  
Word Count: 388  
Summary: Kagome adds a little spice to Sesshomaru's pre-game routine. [AU]

**LITTLE THINGS GIVE YOU AWAY**

Sesshomaru was half-dressed and lacing the front of his football pants when he heard the coach sigh rather loudly.

"Miss Higurashi, I believe you have the wrong locker room."

"Oh, sorry coach Komuro, I thought this was the girl's locker room," Kagome replied in an overly-sweet tone.

"That excuse might fly at an away game, but not at a home one," he scolded with a hint of amusement in his tone. "And on top of that, the team we're playing tonight is using the girl's locker room."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, right."

Sesshomaru stepped around the row of lockers just as Coach took Kagome by the arm.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru that you wish him luck," he said as he escorted her back out the door.

When Coach turned around Sesshomaru was standing there waiting. The coach frowned, but as he walked past Sesshomaru he said, "In ten minutes you better have your ass dressed and be ready to take the field with the rest of the team."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and stepped out the door. Kagome hadn't gotten far and Sesshomaru jogged to catch up with her.

"I heard you wanted to wish me luck," he said with a grin, taking her hand in his own.

"Something like that," Kagome confirmed, lacing her fingers with his.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked, tugging at the skirt of her cheerleading uniform.

Kagome in turn pressed her palm to Sesshomaru's chest, letting it slowly slide down his skin until she caught the waist of his football pants with her fingertips.

"Can you give me a ride after the game?" she asked as she picked at his laces.

Sesshomaru slipped his arm around her waist and drew her close, trapping her hand between them.

"I'll give you more than that," he promised, his voice heavy.

Kagome smiled up at him and Sesshomaru kissed her softly.

"Good luck tonight," Kagome said after they broke apart.

"You too. Don't break your neck."

Kagome snorted with laughter. "I had to jump through all of Sango's ridiculous hoops to be the flyer tonight; I'm sure as hell not going to ruin it by falling."

"You're only as good as your base," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"How about I worry about the cheerleading and you worry about not letting the defense pound your butt into the ground."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Deal."

* * *

Posted on: November 30th 2012


	6. Love in the Backseat

Title: Love in the Backseat  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Play Dead! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Sexy times, Mild profanity  
Word Count: 534  
Summary: Post-game shenanigans. [AU]

**LOVE IN THE BACKSEAT**

"The game's been over for half an hour, there's hardly anyone left in the parking lot," Sesshomaru said in an attempt to ease Kagome's mind. "Just change in the backseat."

"Easy for you to say," Kagome muttered, crawling over the front seat and into the back. "This can hardly be called a backseat."

"It's a Mustang, what do you expect?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at her in the rearview.

"Can you hand me my duffle bag?"

Sesshomaru grabbed the bag from the floorboard and handed it to Kagome. She tossed it next to her on the seat and yanked her uniform top over her head.

"Need a hand?" Sesshomaru asked, turning slightly so he could look at her.

"You wish," Kagome teased as she unzipped her duffle bag and pulled out a tank top.

Before she could pull it on however, Sesshomaru reached out and gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him. Kagome fell forward, but caught herself with one hand on the back of Sesshomaru's seat. Before she could yell at him, Sesshomaru slipped his other hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was awkward with a seat between them, but they managed to leave one another breathless just the same.

"Front seat or backseat?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome answered by climbing over the seat and latching herself onto him. As Sesshomaru fumbled with his jeans, Kagome tried to straddle his lap and her elbow it the horn, startling them both. Kagome laughed as she leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru.

"So much for keeping a low profile," he murmured against her lips.

A moment later there was an insistent tapping on the driver's side window.

"_Shit!"_ Sesshomaru cursed as Kagome sprang away from him as if she'd been scalded.

"Out of the car this instant!" Mrs. Miyamoto, their English teacher shrieked.

Sesshomaru hurried to zip up his pants as Kagome wriggled into her tank top. Deciding that they were taking too long, Mrs. Miyamoto opened Sesshomaru's door and stepped back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Out, _now_."

Sesshomaru slid out of the car first with Kagome slipping out behind him.

"Miss Higurashi, I expect _so_ much more of you," Mrs. Miyamoto tisked. "Of all the places… Detention Monday for both of you!"

"We're sorry," Sesshomaru said halfheartedly; he wasn't really except for the fact that Kagome looked mortified.

"You're lucky I don't call your parents."

"Please don't," Kagome said meekly.

Mrs. Miyamoto frowned. "You take her straight home," she told Sesshomaru, pointing at him. "And you both better be in my classroom by two-thirty Monday afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am," Sesshomaru and Kagome echoed.

Mrs. Miyamoto shook her head and turned on her heel, leaving them alone again. Sesshomaru sighed and gestured towards the car. Kagome climbed in and crawled across the seat, with Sesshomaru following. As he turned the key in the ignition, Kagome surprised him by bursting into laughter.

"Did you see her face? I thought she might pop a blood vessel," Kagome laughed.

"She was pretty pissed off," Sesshomaru agreed with a chuckle. "So…"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "My parents won't be home until ten," she offered.

Sesshomaru smiled as he shifted the car into reverse. "Your place it is."

* * *

Posted on: Decmeber 1st 2012


	7. Lead Me Not into Temptation

Title: Lead Me Not Into Temptation  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Sit, Boy! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sexy talk (or at least Sesshomaru's idea of it anyway)  
Word Count: 340  
Summary: Killing time in detention. [AU]

**LEAD ME NOT INTO TEMPTATION**

Sesshomaru folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"This blows," he stated, staring at the wall.

"It's only been fifteen minutes," Kagome said with a laugh.

"What the hell are we supposed to do for another forty-five minutes?"

"Maybe read like she told us to?" Kagome suggested, pointing at her worn copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

"Boring," Sesshomaru yawned.

"It's your fault we're even here."

Sesshomaru snorted. "_My_ fault?"

"Yes," Kagome said, looking up from her book. "You're the one that instigated the whole thing."

Sesshomaru gave her a grin. "You weren't complaining at the time…or after come to think of it."

"I'm just pointing out that it was you and your hormones that landed us here."

"Speaking of hormones…" Sesshomaru trailed off as he turned to face her, resting one elbow on his desk.

Kagome sighed, turning in her chair to face him as well. "Seriously?"

"Just think about it; I could have you bent over the desk having my way with you right now."

"Romantic," Kagome said rolling her eyes. "No. Mrs. Miyamoto could come back any time."

"You know the thought of getting caught makes you hot."

"She'd call my parents for sure, and probably suspend us. My parents think I'm a good girl. They don't need to know any different."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "This coming from the girl who waltzed into the boy's locker room Friday night?"

"My parents don't know I did that. That's the point."

"You also drug me into your house and practically had me stripped before we even got to your bedroom."

"Yes, again, they don't know about that. I made you park half a block away and crawl out my window when they got home, remember?"

"So...?" Sesshomaru asked, hopeful.

"No. I'm _not_ having sex with you while we're in detention. Sit at your desk and read your damn book like a good boy and _maybe_ I'll think about having sex with you afterwards."

Sesshomaru laughed, but settled into his seat and flipped open his book.

* * *

Posted on: December 2nd 2012


	8. Death on Two Legs

Title: Death on Two Legs  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Sic 'em! (Dokuga_contest's Puppy Love Challenge)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Super mild sexy times  
Word Count: 699  
Summary: When the window's locked, see it as the red flag it is. [AU]

**DEATH ON TWO LEGS**

Kagome's window had been locked when they tried to get in the house that way, and now Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's hand as she led him through her darkened living room. Sesshomaru used the darkness as an excuse to stumble into her and grip her for support.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"No you're not," Kagome whispered back. "You're doing it on purpose. If I can see, you sure as hell can see."

Sesshomaru grinned and 'tripped' again, this time grabbing a handful of Kagome's right breast to catch himself even though he was behind her.

"See? That doesn't even make sense."

Sesshomaru chuckled and pressed his lips to her neck. The lights turned on suddenly causing them both to jump, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the obtrusive light. Sesshomaru recovered first, and when he saw Kagome's father standing in the entrance to the living room he dropped his hands, the one that was holding Kagome's and the one that had been busy massaging her breast.

"Dad?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Kagome," he answered coolly, his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face. "Go to your room."

Kagome hesitated, not wanting to leave Sesshomaru. "Let me just show Sesshomaru out."

"No, I think he and I need to have a little chat."

"Actually, sir, I was just making sure Kagome made it safely to her room," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"It looked like it. I'm sure she can find the way without your assistance." Kagome reluctantly took a step forward, still not wanting to leave Sesshomaru alone with her father. "Kagome, go to your room _now_."

Kagome finally walked forward, refusing to look at her father as she walked past him and down the hall. Sesshomaru was stuck. He _really_ didn't want to have this conversation, but he didn't see a way out of it short of running for the door. Kagome's father waited to speak until he heard Kagome's door close, making Sesshomaru more nervous with each passing second.

"I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that she's my little girl," he finally began and Sesshomaru nodded, not willing to point out that Kagome was hardly a 'little girl'. "So of course I'm concerned when I find her missing from her bed at eleven o'clock at night and then around midnight I find her sneaking you into the house. As you can probably assume, I'm a little pissed off."

Again, Sesshomaru nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Kagome's father sighed.

"I know she's not five anymore, she's eighteen, and I'm only kidding myself if I think she's not going to have…" he trailed off, not able to continue his line of thought. "All I'm asking is that you be respectful; not only of her, but me as well. I expect the rules of my household to be unbroken, and that includes sneaking in or out at midnight."

"Yes, sir," Sesshomaru said, proud that his voice sounded normal.

"Trust me, I was your age once; I get it," Mr. Higurashi actually cracked a smile. "But she's my daughter, something you won't understand until you have one of your own."

Sesshomaru gave a self-conscious nod and the two fell into an awkward silence.

"You can leave now," Mr. Higurashi said finally.

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told twice; he turned and left, thankful that horrible moment hadn't gone worse. Kagome's father could have yelled and threatened, or even pulled out a shotgun to give him the 'stay away from my daughter' speach. Sesshomaru planned to lay low around the Higurashi household just the same. He had just reached his car, half a block away, when his cell phone buzzed with a text from Kagome.

_Sorry_

Sesshomaru frowned; this was hardly her fault.

_Me too _

His phone buzzed again as he slid into the driver's seat.

_I'm really, really sorry_

_You better not be crying _

_I'm not_

Even though it was only a text, Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was lying.

_It's not that big of a deal Kags. He didn't forbid me from seeing you or anything_

_Good. You're still going to pick me up in the morning?_

_Yes. _

_: )_

Sesshomaru smiled down at his phone.

_: )_

* * *

Posted on: December 4th 2012


End file.
